Independent Republic of Vespuce
Fast Facts '''Official Name:''' The Independent Republic of Vespuce '''Informal Names:''' Vespuce, The Republic '''Population:''' Vespucian, indigenous races, myriad of immigrants '''Language:''' A variation of Aenslish '''Flag:''' White with a red eagle with wings spread. '''Major products:''' Wheat, barley, maize, automobile, consumer products '''Member of International League:''' Yes History During the height of Aenslish naval supremacy, the race for discovering and conquering new lands across the oceans was well under way. To the north, they fought off the elves and claimed the island of Mirland. To the south, they settled the lands in the southern continent before Auveraine or Torun could claim them for their own. When conflicts between the major powers in the mainland began, the colonies were left to their own devices. That, coupled with the distance from the mainland, the colonies started to develop a sense of nationalism that eventually led to their desire for independence. This coincided with the war between Aensland and Auveraine, and so Aensland was left with no choice but to grant the colonies their freedom. With a vast land full of new opportunities, far away from the war-torn mainland, the colony began attracting large waves of immigrants from all over the world with the hope of starting anew. The boost in population provided the manpower needed for the fledgling country to lay down the foundations of its nation building. With the growing population, the Republic began to look outside its borders. It took on the wilderness and the tribes to the north, and slowly but surely, the new nation expanded. The continued to expand to the north until they reached the mountains and to the west until there was nothing left but the ocean. As more land were conquered, more became enticed to live in the land full of opportunities. Trade became very much the lifeblood for the Republic. With nearby Auverainian and Torun colonies, they traded their produce for products from the mainland, as well as new technologies and practices which they adapted. They even managed to strike trade relations with the Lynks, exchanging Lynks technology for what they did not possess: knowledge of magic. Without the distraction of war, Vespuce slowly but surely solidified itself as a nation. When the Benefactor's War began, Vespuce adopted a policy of military non-involvement. This was largely influence by the voice of the people who spoke of having nothing to do with the wars in the mainland and the country's desire to strengthen its trade above all else. The Atziluth cataclysm also happened right about that time, affecting most of their border cities, and so Vespuce had much in their hands. But since it owed Auveraine from a previous trade agreement, they sent a sizable force to help defend Dauphane. But at that point, the war was already decided, and so when the situation looked like Torun would push through the defenses, Vespuce ordered a withdrawal of its troops to minimize loses, with the excuse that they were needed for local insurgencies. Currently, the Republic has become one of the forces in the world scene. Although still far from the likes of Torun or Auveraine, its growing economy suggests that it has the potential to reach the status of becoming a world power. It continues to spread its diplomatic ties with all countries, affirming this stance by joining the International League, though tensions are still high with regards to Auveraine, who are still holding the grudge from the last War. There are rumors though that Vespuce has been secretly increasing on its military expenditure, and is just waiting for the right moment.